


冰汽水和奶油汤Sec6*

by AnaRich



Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRich/pseuds/AnaRich
Summary: PORN AU WARNING°OOC WARNING°CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622044
Kudos: 4





	冰汽水和奶油汤Sec6*

**Author's Note:**

> PORN AU WARNING°  
> OOC WARNING°  
> CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°

在公寓的日子很平淡，跑步、吃饭、健身、观看拍摄、吃饭......Eva一连几天都把自己关在三楼没出来，她说“有个大制作”，“约定”自然也没兑现。于是Sam决定让Barnes干点有意思的。

“Man！我保证、我向你保证！这是我鼎盛时期的片子！你知道这个刚发布的时候多火吗！BOOM！整个p网、twitter还有youtube都沸腾了！每个人、我是说：每、个、人都在看。连那些平日偷资源的小气鬼都心甘情愿的掏钱了！”Sam用他特有的语调疯狂安利，把一张蓝光碟片塞到Barnes手里，像白雪公主里递上红苹果的恶毒后妈，“我就是靠这部片子一夜成名的。No kidding！一夜蹿红！”他比划了一个冲上云霄的手势，“光碟是Eve刻来纪念的，限量款，看完记得还我！”他拍拍Barnes的肩膀，走了。

什么东西？Barnes低头看看手里的光盘，反光面里装不下他迷茫的脸。他把光盘反过来，“巧克力牛奶”两个单词环在上面，参演：Sam Wilson&Eva。Barnes下定决心不看了，谁要看自己的两个舍友演porn啊！

不看归不看，查一下还是可以的......打开Google，搜索“chocolate milk”，弹出来“巧克力牛奶致癌？”“巧克力牛奶怎么洗掉？”“巧克力牛奶可以煮吗？”。Barnes勾勾嘴角，看来也没有那、么、火嘛。他添加“Sam Wilson”，加载转盘转了几圈，首先一张海报弹了出来——女孩肌肤奶白，眼睛半阖，睫毛、头发统统是不夹杂色的一片雪白；嘴唇上沾了一圈巧克力牛奶，粉色的舌头若隐若现；Sam在她身后环抱着她，只看见一片深色皮肤和卷翘的睫毛。

别的不说，这个海报确实是好，光是那圈巧克力奶就能让人浮想联翩。再说它的主题，跨种族，鲜明颜色对比，BOOM！p站最受宠的就是跨种族性关系，在这里，“跨种族”是特指白种人和黑种人。有个跨种族演员曾经在报道里直言：porn圈是唯一一个允许、甚至支持“种族歧视”的行业。

Barnes觉得看室友演的porn是不对的、不道德的、不光彩的，他摁下“Play”，更肯定了自己的想法。

严格意义上这不是一部porn，Eva把它归档在“soft-core”一档，由此片头没有红艳艳的FBI WARNING，Barnes觉得这更像是一部......嗯，文艺片。它和porn一样带来视觉冲击，但是又不一样。怎么形容呢？porn通常依靠直接的色情镜头来给予视觉和精神愉悦——有时候还是会让人反胃，毕竟巨大的生理结构塞满画面，长时间足以引起不适。这部片子，裸露镜头不比porn少，男女主角都是一丝不挂，背景是一间空房子，典型porn拍摄地，可是Eva对所有有关“性”的镜头做了处理——

黑与白、朦胧的原始欲望，大概是这些引起星火燎原。

吻、摩挲。Eva的四肢顺服地铺开、弯折、再舒展，墙上翩跹的影子。不挑明是她最赤裸的勾引。

水泥地面、白色浴缸，光从蒙了尘的玻璃窗外洒进来，滤成一汪奇异柔软的暖黄色，如同流淌的黄金，汇入Sam香槟色的眼睛里。跳动的、湿滑的金鱼，灰色地面上留下黑色的水渍。

比起其他开场就咿咿呀呀叫唤的porn，这部给了足够的前戏时间，从青涩的触摸到情难自已的接吻——像是给屏幕前的人投入的时间。接着是欲盖弥彰的性镜头，没有下体，画面拍的是晃动的脚、黑色皮肤上晶莹的汗珠和粉嫩湿润的嘴唇。

网页下最热的评论写：色彩鲜明、画面唯美、引人入胜。通俗点讲，就是太色了！

Barnes赞同这个看法。他低头看看，上下意见一致。

片子看完了，18分钟，似乎是贴心的剪成了刚好解决一次的时长，这确实是Eva会干出来的事情。现在是下午，太阳卖力地挥洒最后一点热量，Barnes感觉热度正在从脸上消退，反而愈发有往下涌的趋势......

“Knock，knock——”

Eva象征性地敲了两下门，就不由分说地推开门进来。“我写了新剧本！Bucky你......”她停住了。别担心，她没有看见屏幕上的东西、也不是看见Barnes迷之突起的运动裤、更不是撞见Barnes自己解决某种需求。只是，Barnes动作迅速地摁熄屏幕、对着电脑脸红彤彤的样子，就十分可疑啊！

“你你你来干什么？”

“打搅了。”Eva用脚指头都能想清楚现在是什么状况，她识趣的转头迅速溜走。

心里有鬼的Barnes反而觉得她生气了，偷看她的porn被发现了，罪行超级严重啊！于是他的身体先冲了出去，直到抓住她的手腕了，脑子才慢吞吞地通知他——你还硬着呢兄弟。

Eva的视觉神经向大脑汇报这条消息的时间大概和他同步，所以她才会在Barnes开口前就问“要我帮你解决吗？”

“不是你别生气，你听我说！是Sam推荐给我看的！我不知道那里面、那里面有你！如果我知道的话......”

“里面有我？”Eva皱眉想了一会，恍然大悟，“你在看巧克力奶？”

“嗯......是Sam要我看的......”Barnes意识到自己说漏了嘴，还像个做错事的小学生一样推诿责任——你是傻子吗？他恨不得给自己来一拳。

“Go on.”Eva抬抬下巴，“如果你知道里面有我，你会怎么样？”

“我......”Barnes大脑当机，踟躇老久吐不出半个字来。

“你知道里面有我——所以你看了，对吗？”Eva勾出来一个浅浅的笑，露出一个诱人的梨涡。

Barnes说不出来。

“算啦，逗你的。看就看呗，谁还没看过啊？你不看我才生气，那部片拍的很不错吧？”

明知道是个陷阱，明知道她是故意的，Barnes还是不争气的耳尖泛红，“是很好。”

“所以。我问你，要我帮你解决吗？”Eva凑过来贴近他，手指划过他耳后到颈脖的皮肤，态度不由分说。Barnes能听出来，她没在“问”，她只是通知他。

只是撸一发就结束——Barnes原本是这样打算的，但是他在Eva的手中释放后，她突然脱衣服的动作打乱了计划。Barnes来不及把她甩出来的宽大卫衣罩回她身上，就被她接着潇洒甩开短吊带的动作吓了一跳，事实上他一直比Eva慢一步——Eva跨开腿坐到他的腿上，隔着热裤磨蹭他半硬的家伙时，他刚收回三魂六魄想让她穿好衣服别着凉；她用唇封缄他话语时，他刚扶住那细腰；她双手一路通行直抵终点时，他才说出：“你不用......勉强自己的。”

Eva只觉得好笑，这家伙好不识时务——又有一点可爱，他以为自己占便宜了！她猛地站起来，上身不着一缕，乳尖挺翘着，“看着我。”

Barnes强迫自己跟她对视，脸上升起火烧云。

“你想要我吗？”

他咽了咽口水，当然，昨晚的梦里才见过你，我当然他妈的想要你，但是......

“我看得出来你在说是，我也想要你。”Eva钻到他怀里，冰凉的胳膊贴上来，“我好冷，来做点热起来的事吧——”

Barnes此刻清晰地听见砰砰的声音，是心脏卖力地泵压，滚烫的血液往两个目的地奔涌，一路往上、在太阳穴撞出惊涛骇浪般回响；一路往下、把他涨得发疼。


End file.
